


Examine “Reflections”

by smileyjunior



Series: Examine “The Killing” [1]
Category: The Killing
Genre: Character Study, Episodic Fic, Gen, Murder Mystery, Mystery, filling in the blanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyjunior/pseuds/smileyjunior
Summary: Episode “Reflections” including the scenes you didn’t see and inside some what was going on in Sarah Linden’s head.
Series: Examine “The Killing” [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Examine “Reflections”

Sarah Linden held onto her phone, the words of the woman from County echoing in her mind.

_None of the cameras have been working on that bridge since August._

Which meant the photo of Richmond driving on the bridge Holder had brought to Oakes, to her—was fake. He had lied. Richmond might be innocent. Rosie’s killer was still—

“Ma’m you need to turn off your cell phone.”

Linden’s head snapped to the stewardess standing by her side. “What?”

“Your cell phone ma’m. You need to turn it off.”

Linden had a decision to make. To move forward with her life knowing full well she sent a possibly innocent man to prison and let the real killer walk free—or to finish the investigation and to finish it the right way.

It wasn’t too hard of a choice.

Linden shook her head and made to stand up, “No. C’mon, Jack we’re leaving.”

“What?” Jack was indignant, “Mom—”

“Don’t argue with me!” She said aggressively, “We’re getting off this plane. Right now. C’mon.”

“Ma’m I can’t allow you to do that—”. The stewardess started to say, worry flitting into her tone of voice, looking around to see if any other flight staff was near.

“Watch me.” Linden snapped at her. “My son and I are leaving right now!” She reached for the overhead compartment and snapped it open pulling out their luggage. Jack had begrudgingly stood up and waited for his mom to move out of the way.

The stewardess sounded desperate now, “Ma’m you can’t just leave the plane, we’re about to take off!”

“We are NOT leaving Washington State tonight, do you hear me?!” Linden snapped pointing a finger into the attendant’s face.

“Ma’m please lower your voice—”

“I will not! You don’t seem to get it. We are getting off of this plane right, fucking now!”

The stewardess seemed at a loss no one coming to her aide, Linden handed Jack his bag and looked him over “Do you have everything?” Her voice still had the remnants of the harsh angry tone she had used on the stewardess. Jack merely nodded, looking at his mom a little uncertainly. “Good, let’s go.” She walked right past the stewardess, Jack right behind her and they went to the cabin door and headed back down the ramp. She could feel the eyes of the flight crew and passengers burning into her back, but she didn’t give two shits about that.

Linden half expected to be met by security at the bottom, but there was no one there, so she walked a further through the airport with Jack, until they were almost by the front. But the news she had received on the phone was threatening to suffocate her. She was bewildered, frustrated, and she needed to center herself. Figure out her next move. She saw a restroom ahead and stopped by a tall light fixture. Holding onto her bag she looked at Jack, “Hey,” she said “you wait right here.” It wasn’t a question, so Jack merely nodded and took a seat.

As Linden headed to the restroom she shouldered her bag, her chest heaving, her breaths heavy. She couldn’t help but feel slightly ashamed at her outburst—an outburst her son had witnessed. He was probably scared, also confused, and fed up with the shenanigans he had been put through the past two weeks. Regi has been right; not knowing where they were going to land had to have taken a toll on him. She’d do her best to explain herself though, after she had a moment to cool down.

Linden went right into the restroom and headed to the bathroom sink. She was still breathing heavy when she turned the faucet on for the cold water and cupped her hands catching the liquid into her palms and putting her face down near the sink. She moved her hands splashing the water onto her face, the cold liquid cooling down her heated skin. After repeating the action a few times, she turned off the faucet. Breathing deeply she looked up into her reflection of the bathroom mirror.

She stared at her frazzled ponytail, and slightly frantic eyes, her lids twitching slightly. They had been so close. She had really been about to leave, leave Washington for good. Give herself and Jack a brand new start; justice had been served so there was no reason to stay. Only to find out she had been played, lied to. How the fuck could she leave knowing there was still a killer out there? No. She’d uncover the truth. No more running away. They would stay in Washington. For good.

Now to go explain to Jack.

One last deep breath and Linden headed out of the bathroom, looking over she saw her son crouching solemnly, his knees up to his ears with his head down. She adjusted the bag on her shoulder and walked over to him, the flame of guilt and shame relit in the pit of her stomach.

“You ready?” She asked him. Jack didn’t look up, he didn’t move. Linden put her bag down on the ground slipping it off of her shoulder “Look at me.” She crouched down so they were on the same eye level, Jack looked up at her his green eyes bearing into hers. “I’m sorry. Sometimes things just don’t work out.”

“Are we staying for good this time?” He asked, almost demanding a straight answer.

“Yes. You’ll see all of your friends, stay in the same school. It’ll be just like it used to be.” I promise.

Jack’s gaze wandered to something over her shoulder, “Is the real reason we’re staying ‘cause that guy’s dead?” His eyes met hers again, “The one you arrested?”

Confusion and apprehension fell over Linden, suddenly she heard the broadcast coming from the television behind her. “In breaking news tonight, a lone gunman...” Linden quickly turned around to look at the report, “...opened fire outside the City Jail...” she stood up and moved closer as the reporter continued dread and failure seeping into her veins “...while police were transporting Councilman Darren Richmond. Eyewitnesses have described the shooter as a white male, but other details remain unclear. As information continues to pour in on this story, we will keep you informed.” Oh god.

“Mom?”

Linden turned to her son, “C’mon Jack we gotta go.”

“Where are we going?”

She didn’t answer right away, she went and picked up her bag “Do you have everything?” He nodded, “Alright let’s go.”

“We don’t even have a car.”

“We’ll get a rental, c’mon Jack.”

——

Getting a rental last minute hadn’t been the easiest thing, but Linden managed to pull it off. As she tore out of the airport parking lot, Jack had once again asked “Where are we going?”

After a moment, Linden realized there was only one place to go. “I need to go see Oakes.”

“Your boss?” Jack had already caught on that she was staying on the force, so there was no need to use the word “former”. Linden nodded. “Why?”

“I uh... I have to talk with him is all.” She said hesitantly. “Try to get some sleep Jack, you must be exhausted.”

Jack didn’t sleep though and was wide awake when she pulled up to the curb of Oakes’ home. Getting out of the car she jogged towards the front door of the house, Jack right behind her swinging red ponytail. The door had already opened, Oakes stepping outside. They climbed the steps, Linden went straight up to Oakes while Jack lagged behind.

“Sarah.” Oakes said, not a question.

“The photo...” She began to say, slightly out of breath. “It was faked. I think...” She shook her head and looked down briefly, “I think that Rosie’s killer is still out there.”

Oakes stared at her for a full beat, then his eyes went to Jack. He opened up his front door more and gestured broadly with his arm. The voice he spoke in was not warm and welcoming, but rather slightly cold and neutral. “Why don't you come inside. Jack can lay down, get some sleep. You and I can talk.”

Linden nodded and turned to her son, “C’mon.” Jack walked towards the door, Linden let him go in front of her.

Oakes offered him a kind smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “I have a comfy couch you can stretch out on. You look exhausted.” Jack didn’t say anything, he only followed the man inside, Linden closing the door behind her.

Oakes brought Jack to his living room that had three different couches, he retrieved a pillow and blanket from his linen closet and gave them to Jack who laid down on the couch without a word after taking off his shoes and putting down his backpack. Than Oakes turned off the light and went into the kitchen where Linden leaned against the table waiting. He spoke quietly, “The photo you said?”

“It was faked.” Linden replied, also quietly. “I don’t know how.”

Oakes put his hands into the pockets of his bathrobe and looked down, “You know what this means...” he looked up at her “for the department. You, me. My God.”

Linden didn’t move, “What if Richmond’s innocent?”

“You don’t know that.” She understood his predicament; this could be the end of his his career. But morally they had an obligation. There should be no question about what they had to do.

Neither of them said anything for a moment, Linden looked behind her and took a breath “I’ll talk to DA Niilson. She trusts me. She knows I wouldn’t go to her if I didn’t have to.”

Oakes shook his head and reached his arm out to the side “What are you gonna say?” He said stepping closer to her, “That a photo putting Richmond on the bridge the night Rosie was killed was faked? By a cop, no less?” His volume began to rise, frustration creeping into his tone.

Linden stood up straight, “If somebody wanted Richmond to take the fall that bad—”

“It doesn’t mean he didn’t do it!” Oakes snapped loudly.

“Shh!” Linden looked back towards Jack who had already fallen asleep on the couch.

Oakes was aggravated, distressed. He sat at the table, “I mean, really, what do you have? A phone call in the middle of the night?”

He should be supporting her, supporting her decision. Oakes was a great cop, he had always been on the up and up. “So, we let it go? Is that it?”

Oakes slammed his hand down on the table and stood up, “I don’t believe this!”

“I shouldn’t have come here.” Linden said shaking her head.

“Look, sit! Just—”. He pointed a finger down aggressively “just sit.”

Linden closed her eyes and looked slightly up. Oakes, stressed, and trying to make up for his outburst, walked back to the chair he had vacated and sat back down. Linden didn’t move.

“You and I are the only ones who know about that photo.” She said. “Let me look into it. If I’m wrong, I’m wrong.” She sat in a chair across from Oakes. “Holder couldn’t have done this on his own.” She leaned forward slightly, “Who assigned him to homicide?”

Oakes spoke in a quiet hoarse voice, “I told you — his former supervisor at county.”

“What’s his name?” There might be a connection, she could look into it.

“Gil Sloane. He’s been a narc for 20 years, Sheriff’s Department.” He said as though Sloane couldn’t possibly do any wrong.

Sheriff’s Department? How could he not see the connection?! Linden leaned in even further, “Lou, Sheriff’s Department oversees bridges and tunnels — the cameras on them.”

Oakes scoffed, “So now this is a conspiracy?”

Her eyebrows raised, “The body in the campaign car and now the photo?” Linden’s hands gently tapped the table in a gesture as she tried to convince her lieutenant to believe her, “What if Richmond was set up from the very beginning? What is Rosie was just part of something bigger?”

Oakes was looking down, and took a moment before speaking again “It’s just like the last time...” His eyes moved up to meet hers, “...when you got sick.”

Hurt and affronted, Linden pressed her lips together and sat up straight. He didn’t believe her. She stood up and moved to get Jack. “Sarah.” Oakes tried to say.

Linden turned back to her lieutenant and spoke in a hurt angry voice, “Holder lied to me.”

“All right.” Oakes said. “Go. You’re gonna do it anyways.” Linden turned back to her son, and Oakes continued “Let Jack sleep.” Linden didn’t turn back to Oakes, she started to walk into the living room, “Sarah?” She turned to face him. “You be careful.”

Linden walked over to Jack and stood over his sleeping form for a moment. She thought for a moment about waking him up, then decided against it. She went and left the house.

Linden got into the rental car, turned the key in the ignition a little more harshly than necessary and pulled away from the house. She had to go to County, talk to someone in person. Catch them in their own lie. The fact that even Oakes didn’t believe her had hurt, the fact that he had brought up the “last time” even more so. He should know at this point, after the number of years she had worked with him, she wouldn’t stir up this bullshit if it wasn’t real or true.

The real killer was still out there, and a cop was covering it up. Holder. Oakes should want to find the truth no matter what it would do to his career. A teenage girl had been brutally murdered. Rosie Larsen deserved justice.

It was late, but the clock never stops, not even for County. She pulled into the parking lot, headed into the building, walked down the hall and to the officer whose unfortunate job was to field questions that night. The officer had salt and pepper gray hair. He was performing a monotonous activity as he typed on his computer.

Linden pulled out her badge as the officer typed away on his computer, “Seattle PD,” she said “got a question about the cameras on Desolation Bridge. Night of October 5th.”

The typing officer looked annoyed and exasperated as he looked up at her briefly, than back at his computer typing away again. Another officer, bald and taller than the gray haired one, was in an office behind the desk and paced as he took a phone call. The call seemed to be distressing to him somehow, the officer insistent.

“Cameras on that bridge have been out of service since August.” Said the officer at the computer.

The cop on the phone looked up at Sarah, their gazes locked for a full beat. That’s when she knew. “I need to get printed confirmation.” She said to the officer at the computer.

He stood up annoyed, “Wait here.” and he walked into the office behind him.

Linden pulled out a pack of nicotine gum and popped one into her mouth as she watched the exchange between the two cops. They spoke briefly, then the bald one came out to talk to her.

“Sorry for the inconvenience, but you were misinformed. The cameras on Desolation Bridge are in operation.”

Her head jerked towards the office, “He just said they were broken.”

“New guy, not familiar with the system.”

“Bullshit.” She stepped forward, “I got a call from your offices earlier tonight, and that guy just said the same thing.”

“If you’d like me to call your Lieutenant, Detective Linden, I’d be happy to.”

Wait. “I never gave you my name.” Her heart plummeted. Oakes.

“Why don’t you take a seat? I’ll give him a call.” His head jerked towards a chair.

“Who were you talking to?” When the cop didn’t answer, Linden turned and headed out of the station, her mind buzzing.

Oakes hadn’t wanted her to do this, because he was in on it. How many dirty cops did this entail? And Jack! She had trusted Oakes with Jack, she left him there. Linden got back to the rental car and tore out of the parking going straight back to where she had come from.

The hurt at Oakes’ betrayal stung nearly as much as her concern for her kid. If Oakes was willing to help coverup a murder, what else was he willing to do? First she’d get Jack out of there. Then, then... she’d think of something. Sarah could only think about her kid.

She raced back to the house as the sun had started to come up. Sneaking inside quietly and going into the living room, she found Jack still sound asleep.

Linden bent forward and gently shook him awake speaking quietly and urgently, “Jack. Jack. We got to go.”

Jack sat up groggily, “What?” he was being too loud.

“Shh. Come on. Come on.” She reached down to the floor to grab his shoes.

“Why?” Half asleep and miffed at being woken up Jack sounded pretty annoyed but Linden couldn’t care about that right now.

“Get your shoes on.”

The phone in the house started to ring, her heart started to beat faster, they needed to get out. She grabbed his things, Jack stood up and she placed a hand on his back as they walked outside of the house.

She led him to the rental car and opened the door for him and he slid inside, Linden putting his belongings with him. “Watch your fingers, baby.”

Linden closed the door and jogged to the driver’s side, looking back at the house. Oakes stood at his window, watching them. The phone call had undoubtedly woken him, someone from County warning him that she had come around asking questions.

Sarah set her jaw visibly clenching, and got into the car driving away. Looking over at her son she could see the last remnants of sleep leaving him. He looked worried, she realized. Confused.

Linden turned on the radio in the car, not really listening to what was playing. As she drove her mind wandered and raced, as to what she could do. She had known Oakes for years, and would never had pegged him for someone who would risk his integrity for the job. But clearly she was wrong about that.

Who could she really trust?

Not Holder, the partner she had finally started to trust and maybe even respect. He had been honest and open with her—even if it was only after she followed him and found him not doing anything shady but rather taking care of himself and working a program that would help him stay on the right track, stay sober. Become a better cop. Holder had come to her and blatantly asked if there was anything else she had wanted to know. She had begun to trust that man. But not after lying to her, and putting a potentially innocently man in handcuffs—and maybe his grave depending on if Richmond lives.

Not Oakes, the lieutenant she had worked with for years. A man she respected, and looked to on the force. He had been there, welcomed her back when she got out of the hospital, such a dark period of time in her life. Anger flared at the lieutenant. How could he? Throwing away everything the badge stood for—what he had taught her the badge stood for. But now, now he also was covering up a murder.

Linden couldn’t trust anyone it would seem. No one. Especially not another cop. That truth left her feeling small and alone. Alright, fine. She was alone. She had spent most of her life alone, why should now be any different?

She wouldn’t let such feelings deter her. Rosie Larsen still deserved justice, and no matter what Linden was going to do whatever the hell she could to make sure justice would be served.

That or she would die trying.

“The Richmond campaign has not released a statement regarding the councilman’s condition. According to...”

“Are we going back to Regi’s?” Jack asked.

“No,” Linden said “she’s still in the San Juans.”

“Then where are we going?”

Linden adjusted her hands on the steering wheel, that was the million dollar question wasn’t it? She had to take Jack someplace he would be safe, if Oakes was willing to interfere with a murder investigation—what would he or other cops do to her or her son?

“...critical condition at this time.” Jack shut off the radio, moody.

Linden looked at him briefly, “Are you hungry?”

“I just want chips.”

She looked in the rear view mirror. “Jack, you’re eating too much junk, you got to eat something real.”

“Hello? Chips are, like, potatoes.” Yes, he was definitely her son.

A squad car passed in front of them, the cop inside looked directly at her. Where could she possibly bring him he would be safe? The station was out of the question. Her eyes followed the car as it drove away, she put a hand up to her left cheek thinking still.

“Mom, where are we going?” He was definitely annoyed, nearing pissed possible. Linden looked back towards the front and closed her eyes briefly, then it hit her. Opening her eyes and putting her hand down she knew where to take him.

“Jack, doesn’t one of your friends go to a bible study on Sundays?”

“Yeah, I think so...” he replied, confused.

“Who is it?”

“Nick.”

Picking up her phone and dialing she waited as the phone rang,

“You shouldn’t talk on the phone and drive.” Said Jack.

Linden was about to respond when someone answered. _“Hello?”_ They said.

“Hi, Emily. This is Sarah Linden.”

 _“Sarah!”_ Emily sounded shocked, _“My it’s been awhile.”_

“Yes it has, I hate to do this but I need a favor.”

 _“Um, alright.”_ Emily said apprehensively.

“Does Nick still go to bible study on Sundays?”

 _“Yes...”_ the woman answered suspiciously.

“I have to go into work, unexpectedly, and I have Jack with me. Do you think he could join Nick today?”

 _“Oh!”_ Now she sounded pleasantly surprised, this woman had a whole range of emotions in the conversation, _“Yes, yes of course. They always welcome more young people. Jack would be welcomed.”_

Linden closed her eyes in relief, “Great. That’s great. Thanks Emily, we’ll be there soon.”

_“Alright we’ll wait for you outside.”_

Linden hung up the phone and put it back down. Beside her, she could tell Jack wasn’t happy about this, but she would explain to him. Not everything, but just enough. They drove until they parked across from a large white church. Emily was standing outside with Nick. Linden and Jack got out of the car.

“Emily?” Linden said as she walked to the other woman and her son, “I really appreciate this.”

“Oh, don’t mention it. Nick is so excited Jack’s joining us today.” Emily said. Linden watched as Nick and Jack bumped fists and she felt the corners of her mouth quirk up. “You boys should go in. Pastor Dan’s leading bible study this morning, and he doesn’t like tardy teens.” Linden put a hand on her son’s back as he started to walk away. “He’s welcome to spend the day. Pick him up whenever you like.” Linden’s cellphone rang, looking down she saw it was Holder, she ignored it. “Just no later than 8:00. It’s a school night.”

After putting her phone back down, Linden put a smile on her face for Emily “Thanks again. I’ll call you later.” She walked over to Jack, who was definitely sulky. She shook her head, “It’s the best I could do. Sorry. You’ll be safe here.” She looked towards the church.

“Safe from what?” Asked Jack, not expecting to hear that.

She hadn’t meant to say that out loud to him. Sarah shook her head and gave her son a smile, “Have fun. I’ll pick you up in a few hours.” She looked into his green eyes, they had become apprehensive. She tried to let him know it was all okay, without saying anything with the smile on her face. She turned and went back to the car.

Linden started the engine and took a moment to breathe.

Next move. Alright.

The phone call from Holder, Holder, county. Gil Sloane. She needed to find out about Gil Sloane. She pulled away from the curb and began to drive. She’d make up some excuse as to why she needed to see him. But there had to be a connection, or a reason, if Holder had helped cover this up.

Going back into the County Station she went to the desk and showed her badge to a female officer behind the counter.

“I’m looking for Lieutenant Gil Sloane. He worked a narc job that intersects with a drug bust I’m on for the city.”

The officer didn’t even move, “Lieutenant Sloane retired two months ago.”

Damn. “You got a number I could catch him at?”

“You’ll have to talk to my lieutenant. He’s out to lunch. What’s your name?”

Like hell. “Detective Sally Hayes.” She lied easily. “I’ll come by later. When’s he back?”

“Who knows? Guy does what he pleases.”

So helpful. Linden smiled, “Don’t they all?”

They both chuckled, and Linden’s phone began to ring again. Turning away she picked it up and answered.

“Linden here.”

 _“I just talked to Jack.”_ It was her ex, Greg. _“He said you were taking him to California?”_

Oh, Jack... “Greg, it doesn’t matter. Change of plans.” She walked towards the elevator that was around the corner. Officers filed out of it.

_“You can’t just move my son to another state without telling me.”_

Anger began to boil near the surface, “I didn’t realize you were so interested in your son’s living arrangements, a son you haven’t seen for 10 years.” Than she saw the picture on the wall.

_“Sarah, if something’s going on with you, I want to help, okay? I’m his fa—”_

Linden closed the phone, her eyes transfixed on the portrait of Gil Sloane. She had seen him before. At Holder’s NA meeting. Meeting Holder in the car. It was his sponsor.

Linden left County, Gil Sloane’s image burned into her mind. Another cop—albeit retired—was involved. How far did this go? She remembered Sloane, at the NA meeting. Holder had spoke so highly of him, praised him even. A sponsor like that, they would have to be pretty active in the program (NA) right? If there was a meeting sometime soon, he might be there.

She drove to the building where the meeting had been held before, and went down the staircase. Sure enough, there were a few people sitting around and talking, grabbing coffee—Linden’s eyes flirted over the crowd searching for Sloane. No luck. A woman with brown hair wearing a heavy coat approached her,

“Hi, I’m Nadine.” She was kind, and seemed sweet. She had a bright smile on her face, and held out a hand “I’m the greeter for this meeting.”

She couldn’t very well introduce herself as a cop. Coming here was definitely breaking some sort of moral code. Linden tried to give off a closed impression, not quite nervous but not quite confident either. “Sally. Hi.” Time to jump to it then. “I’m looking for Gil. Is he coming to the meeting?”

“Might show up later.” Nadine shrugged, “Stick around. You’re in the right place.”

The woman started to walk away, but Linden couldn’t help the slight desperation that clawed at her veins. This was the only lead she had. “Hey, do you have his number?” Nadine stopped. Linden smiled, and went for bashful speaking quietly, “I, uh... I lost it, and, uh, I’m in a really bad place right now. Gil got me clean, and I really need to talk to him. It’s bad you know?”

She might have overdone it, she’d get what she needed and bolt. “Phone list is next to the coffee.” Nadine said pointing.

“Thanks.” Linden said heading straight for it.

“What’s you say your name was again?” Nadine asked as Linden walked away.

She turned as she moved to face her, “Sally. Thanks for the help.”

She went to the phone list, found Sloane’s number and wrote it down. Behind her she heard the meeting was starting, she had to go now. She turned and saw Nadine staring at her. The woman definitely suspected something. Giving her a smile, Linden turned and left going back up the staircase.

It was raining outside now, she got into the car and called Ray at the station.

“Hey Ray it’s Linden. I have a phone number I need you to run.”

_“What is it?”_

“555-0192. Yeah. Name’s Gil Sloane. I’ll need his home address. It should be listed.”

_“Alright I’m on it.”_

Linden gave a small smile and closed the phone putting it up on her dashboard before reaching down to make note of something. Her phone starting ringing, she looked at the caller and saw it was Holder again. She put it back on the dash and went back to her notes. The phone rang again, opening it she saw it was Jack.

Using a bright voice she answered, “Hey, Jack.”

Jack laughed, _“Mom.”_

This made Sarah pause, “I didn’t realize bible study was such a party.”

_“Bible study sucked. Don’t get mad, but, uh...”_

“Where are you Jack?” Dead serious now. Where the hell did he go?

_“He said I should call you.”_

No. “Who did?”

_“Holder. I’m with him.”_

Jack was with Holder. Corrupt Holder, dirty cop Holder was with her son. Worry, she was worried—but also pissed because Jack should know better.

 _“What’s up, Linden? Where you at?”_ That was Holder.

She slammed the phone shut, her breathing shallow. She had to get Jack. The tires screeched as she pulled into traffic, driving faster then advisable in the rain. She pulled into the station the car halting to a stop. She went inside and didn’t look at anyone, her eyes fixed on her destination. Anyone of these cops could be just as dirty. She walked down the hall and to her former office. Jack sat next to Holder’s desk, the latter sitting and smiling with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Linden stared at Holder, her face neutral.

“Hey, mom.”

“Oh, snap.” Holder grinned, sitting back in his chair. Pretending like nothing was wrong. Like he hadn’t done a single thing. “What’s up , Linden?”

“Hey.” She turned to Jack.

“Busted.” Holder laughed, Linden looked at him disapproving. Holder took out the cig, “You’re like that monster in Friday the 13th—only way to kill you is to chop off your head.” He laughed again. Linden gave him a fake smile, “I was only kidding. You know you’re my bff.”

Time to end the charade, she turned to her son “We got to go, Jack.”

“I’m not hanging out with those Jesus freaks.” Jack said, as he leaned on the desk.

“You know anything about the man?” Holder asked “I mean J.C. did all kinds of righteous shit.”

Linden eyed Holder before looking back to her kid, they needed to get out of here. “Get your stuff. Come on.”

Jack stood up, “I got to go to the bathroom.”

“I’ll go with you.” It was too risky, she couldn’t let him out of her sight. And she did not want to stay in here with Holder, the traitor.

“God, mom, quit freakin’.”

Linden walked to the other side of the desk, Holder held up a box of tissues “You want to wipe his boo-boo, too?” Linden took out a piece of nicotine gum not responding to the dig. “I called you about Richmond.”

Holding the piece of gum Linden nodded, “Yeah, I was busy getting us another flight. We missed ours last night.” She lied popping the gum into her mouth. “You wrapping up?” She asked.

“Yeah, you left a mess.” Holder gestured to the room.

“Looks like we both did.”

Holder shook his head, “What Belko did ain’t on us.”

Yes it is, because Richmond may have been fucking innocent. “That’s one way of looking at it.”

They stared at each other for a few moments, Holder playing with the cig in his hands gently flicking it. “So... why you back? For real?”

Linden didn’t answer him. Jack came back inside and she turned to him, “Come on. Let’s go.” She watched as her son embraced Holder, and they said their goodbyes.

“Bet you’re gonna get that same psycho stewardess you yelled at so you could get off that plane.”

Linden huffed and gave him a small angry smile, “Yeah, and good luck cleaning up the mess. I hope it was worth it.” she bit out at him.

He scoffed as she turned on her heel and went out the door. She caught up to Jack in the hallway, and spoke fiercely in a quiet voice to him, “Don't you ever do that again.”

“What?” Jack asked. Her son was oblivious, he had no clue mere moments before he could very well have been in danger. Jack liked Holder, she knew that. She could see it. He admired him, they had some sort of bond. Linden realized then she couldn’t take that away from Jack, no matter what Holder had done. She wouldn’t tell Jack what he did.

They walked out of the station and got back into the car. It was clear Jack was frustrated, and also didn’t understand what it was he had done wrong. He slammed his door shut as she got back behind the wheel, exhaling and relieved. The sun was setting now, it would be dark soon. They needed a place to stay, to sleep. She started the car and drove away from the station.

“Where are we gonna sleep tonight?” Jack asked after a while. Linden blew out air between her lips, thinking... but there was no one. They had no one. Rick was gone. Regi was gone. Oakes and Holder were traitors... “Mom?”

Sarah shook her head, “Yeah, sorry Jack. We’re going to a motel.” The answer just off of her tongue.

“A motel?” Jack asked, in disbelief.

“Yeah, you’ll get to shower. You can eat, and you’ll sleep in a nice clean bed.”

“That’s debatable...” he muttered under his breath. She grinned a little at that.

She pulled into the parking lot of a Happy Days Inn, the sign boasted “monthly rates, kitchenettes, color tv, and internet”. What kid wouldn’t be happy with that right? She went to the front desk and when they asked her how long she’d be staying she had said “indefinitely”. They didn’t question it, and handed her a key. She and Jack dragged their luggage to their room with two beds, a bathroom, and a kitchenette and put their things.

“Why don’t you take a shower?” Linden asked Jack.

He grumbled and disappeared into the bathroom, not long after that she could hear the water running. She reached into her work bag and took out a legal pad and a marker. On it she wrote HOLDER than an arrow pointing down to GIL SLOANE than an arrow pointing down to ? She paced the paced the room looking at the notepad, an unlit cigarette in her hand, studying the notebook as though the answer would suddenly appear on the page. She knew a reporter, maybe she could spook Sloane into giving up some details. Actually, that could work.

Linden went to the window and looked outside, she had heard sirens and now watched as a lit up cruiser went by. The shower had stopped, she turned just as Jack came out of the bathroom. He went straight to the bed a picked up a manga book.

Linden took her jacket from the back of the chair, “I need to go out for a while, Jack.”

“Okay.”

She knew he was unhappy, and she really didn’t want him to be. “You can spend the night with Nick?”

“Nick’s a dick.”

Linden froze looking up at him as she had leaned down to grab her keys. Normally she would chided him on using language that that but choosing to ignore the crass remark she continued to grab her belongings. Her phone rang and she answered, “Hello?”

 _“Sarah, we need to talk.”_ Greg again.

“I can’t talk to you right now.”

_“Jack called me—”_

“I don’t care if he called you. He’s fine, we’re fine, and that’s all you need to know. I got to go.” She closed the phone. Jack kept reaching out to his father. The father who hadn’t been present in his life for ten years. But she had been. She had been there. Things had been crazy recently yes, but that didn’t mean he could just go off with Greg. Greg didn’t deserve Jack. 10 years of nothing, no calls, no messages, no birthday gifts, no letters, no alimony, no nothing. And suddenly he wants to be part of Jack’s life? Bullshit.

Jack was hers.

Her son looked at her knowingly, and she went to sit on the bed next to his, “I know these last two weeks have been hard on you, and I’m really sorry.” She took a breath and smiled, “But everything’s going back to normal, how it used to be.”

“Maybe I should hang out with my dad till everything goes back to normal.”

That felt like a spike to the heart. Linden grimaced, stood up and walked away, “Don’t take out all your clothes. We won’t be in this place very long.” She went into the bathroom.

“Why can’t I stay with him?” Jack called after her.

Some of her restraint snapped, she came out of the bathroom and looked at him speaking in firm voice “Because you’re my son and you belong with me.” Her eyes bared straight into his, pleading for him to understand, “This is our home,” she said sternly “not there or anywhere else—here. For 11 years, we made this life together, and I won’t give that up.” Than, not as harshly but just as firm “I won’t give you up, Jack. You’re my son.” He didn’t respond. She just hoped he understood. She wasn’t trying to punish or torture him, or even deprive him of anything. But he was hers.

“Are you hungry?” Linden asked after a moment, “You look hungry.”

Jack had a resigned look on his face, if not slightly disappointed. They went out to the vending machines together and when he asked for a second snack, which she let him have no questions asked. He wasn’t happy about going back to school, but that was unavoidable.

“I love you.” She said.

“Me too, mom.” He walked down the hall and back into the room, and she headed downstairs.

The moment she got in the car she followed the directions she had gotten to Gil Sloane’s address and parked across the street from his apartment. Then she dialed Jill Jennison at the Seattle Daily Record.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey Jill, it’s Sarah Linden.”

_“Sarah, it’s late. What do you need?”_

Linden smirked, “A favor.”

_“Yeah I figured. What is it?”_

“I’m going to give you someone’s phone number, I want you to call them and tell them congrats on the arrest. He won’t understand what you’re talking about, so then you tell him Darren Richmond, and that you have sources who say he provided a photo that puts him in the same car as Rosie Larsen’s body.”

Always the investigative reporter, Jill tried to pry for more information. _“Sarah... What is this?”_

“C’mon Jill.”

After a moment Jill spoke again, _“I’ll call you back.”_

Linden waited, watching Sloane through the window answering his phone than looking shook up, shortly after her phone rang. “Yeah?”

_“So I told him what you said. He hung up on me. So, what’s the big secret?”_

Linden grinned, “You get an exclusive one day.” she said as she still looked up at Sloane.

_“And you owe me your firstborn.”_

“Yeah, if only. Thank you Jill.” She hung up the phone.

Linden lowered herself in the car seat, watching as Sloane moved around his apartment. A patrol car drove by, Linden locked eyes with the officer driving. She closed her eyes and took a breath, her nerves on edge. Looking up she saw Sloane, it looked like he was getting ready to leave. Sure enough the lights in the flat went out. She watched as Sloane made his way hurriedly to a parked car across the street, got inside and drove off. Linden went in pursuit.

Sloane had driven to a construction site, Linden watched as he pulled up in front of a gate, got out of the car and put his hands on his hips looking extremely agitated. He just stood there and paced, for 10 minutes or so. So she sat and waited. Then finally, another car drove up. It was the Mayor’s aide. Sloane spoke in a harsh worried tone as the aide tried to calm him down. So this wasn’t just about dirty cops. It went up to the mayor. Somehow he was involved. Rosie Larsen must have stumbled into something, and she was killed for it. The thought disgusted Linden, Rosie Larsen shouldn’t have died.

Sarah was going to find out what happened, and make whoever did this pay. She vowed they would not get away with it.


End file.
